Brüder und Verräter
by TwoFriends
Summary: Eine schicksalshafte Geschichte über Brüder, Freunde und Verräter. Herzlichen Dank für Eure reviews! Kapitel 3 könnt ihr jetzt lesen
1. Regulus Geheimnis

Disclaimer: Die Personen und hier beschriebenen Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Dies ist eine Fanfiction, geboren aus einem Rollenspiel und dient keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über zahlreiche Reviews würden wir uns sehr freuen!

_**Kapitel 1:**_

_**Regulus Geheimnis**_

Dunkelheit.

Selten zuvor hatte der kaum 20jährige Mann mit dem blassen Gesicht, das seine kleine Narbe am Mundwinkel besonders zur Geltung brachte eine solch finstere Nacht erlebt wie diese. Fast schien es, als sei dies ein Vorbote für das, was ihn bald erwartete.

Dass sie ihn bald haben würden, war Regulus absolut klar.

Aber vorher hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abbringen. Am allerwenigsten diese furchteinflößende Dunkelheit.

Er kannte seinen Weg blind.

Die Faust in der Umhangtasche umklammerte fest, was er in Sicherheit zu bringen suchte, während ihn seine Füße dorthin trugen, wo er das einzige Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Geborgenheit empfunden hatte. Dass das, was er dafür hielt, weit von wahrer Geborgenheit entfernt war, konnte er nicht einmal ahnen, doch darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht an. Er musste dorthin, um etwas zu verstecken, das vielen Menschen das Leben retten konnte.

Er tat es nicht, weil er edel war oder mitfühlend oder schwach. Er tat es, weil er wusste, dass die Anderen, diejenigen, die ihn jagen und finden würden, nahezu unbezwingbar waren, abgesehen von diesem kleinen Ding, das er in seiner Tasche verborgen hielt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, dass wusste er. Er konnte sich nicht auf Dauer verstecken oder gar den offenen Kampf suchen.

Er würde vielleicht Gnade finden vor seinem Meister, wenn er darum bat. Aber wenn es nicht so war, dann würde er, der unbedeutende kleine Regulus Black, dafür Sorge tragen, dass der dunkle Lord verwundbar, ja vielleicht sogar bezwingbar wurde.

Das war seine Lebensversicherung und sein Untergang zugleich, doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie hatten ihn durch das, was passiert war dazu gezwungen und nun würde er das Kleinod dorthin bringen, wo es seiner Meinung nach am sichersten war.

Nach Hause.

Während der junge Mann seinem Ziel entgegen lief, schritt ein anderer fast gemächlich durch die Räume des Hauses, das für Regulus der Inbegriff der Sicherheit war. Hier und da warf er einen Blick auf die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit, auf die schweren alten Sessel, in denen sein Vater oft in den Abendstunden gesessen hatte, auf den großen Eichentisch im Esszimmer, an dem die Familie pünktlich und ordentlich gekleidet zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen hatte.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Das war schon lange vorbei. Was in den letzten Jahren hier vorgegangen sein mochte, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er blickte die mit hochflorigem Teppich überzogenen Treppenstufen hinauf und legte eine Hand auf den Knauf des Geländers. Doch im gleichen Moment entschied er sich anders.

Nein.

Für die Zimmer oben war später noch genügend Zeit. Zeit hatte er jetzt genug. Zeit auszuräumen und das Haus von den düsteren Erinnerungen zu befreien und seinem neuen Zweck entsprechend herzurichten. Ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Seine Eltern würden nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn sie es wüssten.

Gedankenverloren zog er die Schublade einer Kommode auf und starrte auf den Inhalt, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Seit der Nachricht vom Tode seiner Eltern versuchte Sirius, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Immerhin war er ihr Sohn. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, Trauer zu empfinden. Überhaupt irgendetwas zu empfinden. Nichts verband ihn noch mit den Blacks oder ihrem Haus, außer dem Namen. Aber nach reiflicher Überlegung hatte er beschlossen, nicht auf sein Erbe zu verzichten, sondern es sinnvoll einzusetzen.

Ein Geräusch schreckte Sirius aus seinen Gedanken und er huschte blitzschnell hinter einen Vorhang. An der Tür war jemand und jeder, der dieses Haus betrat, konnte eine Bedrohung sein. Und mit Bedrohungen umzugehen hatte Sirius mittlerweile gelernt.

Vorsichtig spähte er durch eine kleine Falte als sich die große Eingangstür mit lautem Knarren öffnete. Regulus hatte sich Zutritt in sein Elternhaus verschafft wie ein gemeiner Dieb. Er hatte weder Schlüssel noch gab es jemanden, der ihm hätte öffnen können.

Kreacher war nach dem Tode seiner Eltern auf sein Geheiß hin bei Verwandten untergekommen, doch er würde in Kürze zurückkehren. Dazu war er, ebenso wie Regulus, viel zu sehr mit diesem Haus verbunden. Also war Regulus allein. Das war nicht die schlechteste Voraussetzung für das, was ihn hertrieb.

Leise und sicher bewegte er sich durch den Flur zum Treppenaufgang hin, um in die oberen Räume zu gelangen. Die Teppiche schluckten jedes Geräusch, doch trotzdem merkte er nicht, dass hinter dem Vorhang, den er passierte, eine Gestalt lauerte. Er stieg rasch die Stufen empor und kam wenige Minuten später wieder herunter. Es war das Beste, wenn er sich jetzt weit von dem entfernte, was er oben deponiert hatte.

Gedankenverloren ließ er noch einmal den Blick durch das Halbdunkel wandern, das er mit seinem Zauberstab geschaffen hatte. Vielleicht würde er all das hier nie wieder sehen.

Dann steckte er das Instrument wieder weg und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Doch als er den Vorhang erneut passieren wollte schoss eine Hand mit eisernem Griff daraus hervor und packte ihn im Genick.

"Nicht so schnell," fauchte Sirius seinen Bruder an.

Erstaunt und verärgert zugleich hatte er zugesehen, wie Regulus das Haus betreten hatte. Impulsiv wie er normalerweise war, war sein Griff sofort zum Gürtel gegangen, doch aus irgendeinem ihm nicht einleuchtenden Grund, hatte er die Hand zurückgezogen und abgewartet.

Schon lange hatte Sirius damit gerechnet, seinem Bruder noch einmal zu begegnen, auch wenn seine Befürchtungen in eine ganz andere Richtung gegangen waren. Und schon länger dachte er - ohne es auch nur vor einem Menschen zuzugeben - darüber nach, wieso sich Regulus soweit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Selbst ihre Mutter hatte diesen Schritt gescheut. Und was hatte sein Bruder oben gemacht?

Sirius wollte Antworten. "Was machst du hier?" fuhr er seinen Bruder an, während er ihn mit geübtem Griff seines Zauberstabs entledigte. Nachdem Regulus die Schrecksekunde überwunden hatte, begann er wie wild um sich zu schlagen.

Wer wagte es, ihn hier in seinem eigenen Hause anzugreifen? Wer wagte es, ihn zu fragen, was er hier zu suchen hatte?

Kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch wenn er eine Sekunde lang nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihm sofort klar gewesen, wer ihn am Kragen gepackt hielt. Erst als sein Gegenüber ihm den Zauberstab entwunden hatte und ihn los lies begriff er, wen er da vor sich hatte.

"Du?" spuckte er seinem Bruder förmlich entgegen.

"Was zur Hölle machst ausgerechnet du hier?"

Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, verfiel er in dieselbe arrogante Attitüde, die ihn sein Leben lang begleitet hatte. Er rückte sich demonstrativ den Kragen zurecht, strich sich die wirren Haare wieder glatt und zischte mehr als er es sagte: "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich jemals wieder in diesem Haus zu sehen, Brüderchen."

Abschätzend blickte Sirius seinen Bruder an. Wenn es einen Moment gegeben hätte während der letzten Stunden, in dem er sich gefragt hätte, warum er sein Elternhaus damals verlassen hatte, dann hätte er jetzt gewusst warum. Die Arroganz, die sofortige Anfeindungen, es war als wäre Sirius wieder in den Ferien nach Hause gekommen.

Aber diesmal war es anders.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Lippen, das der Arroganz seines Bruders in keiner Weise nachstand. "Du hast sicher nicht erwartet, dass die Erbfolge noch eingehalten wird nicht wahr Kleiner?" gab er ruhig zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte Regulus nicht einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, dass seine Eltern diese Kleinigkeit hätten versäumen können.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Noch während Regulus fragte realisierte er bereits die ganze furchtbare Wahrheit. Sirius würde Grimmauld Place erben, nicht er. Wie konnte das passiert sein, wo immer festgestanden hatte, WER sich des Erbes würdig erweisen würde. Der Schock darüber, das er das Haus seinem verkorksten Bruder würde überlassen müssen, sein Haus, sein zu Hause...er saß tiefer als alles, was er in den letzten Tagen mit angesehen hatte. Immerhin hatte ihn der Gedanke an den sicheren Hafen selbst in dunkelsten Stunden davor bewahrt, durchzudrehen.

Und jetzt das.

"Du...du kannst doch nicht im ernst..."

"... das großzügige Erbe meiner Eltern annehmen?" vollendete Sirius und nickte leicht.

"Und ob ich das kann!" Regulus Reaktion erfüllte ihn mit tiefster Zufriedenheit. So viele Jahre hatte der jüngere Black alles getan, um seinen Eltern zu gefallen, hatte während seiner Schulzeit jeden Schritt seines älteren Bruders zu überwachen versucht und nun blieb der erwartete Lohn aus. Sie standen nicht auf _seinem_ Besitz, nicht er - Regulus - war in der Lage, dem schwarzen Schaf der Familie die Tür weisen zu können.

Ohne eine Spur des Bedauerns in der Stimme zuckte Sirius die Schultern. "Aber ich denke du wirst eine angemessene Bleibe finden, deine neuen Freunde werden dir sicher helfen oder?"

Regulus nahm Haltung an. Sein Gesicht verriet, wie immer in diesen Situationen, Nichts von dem, was in ihm vorging.

"Das Haus wird dich nicht glücklich machen. Du bist nicht dafür geschaffen, es zu besitzen. Du bist zwar hier groß geworden, doch du kennst es nicht einmal. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch da sein werde, um deinen Fall mitzuerleben, Bruder" wieder spie er ihm das Wort wie einen giftigen Pilz ins Gesicht, "aber die Gewissheit, dass du hier niemals glücklich wirst, wird mir ein Trost sein, was immer geschehen wird."

"Ich sagte ich werde das Erbe annehmen, ich sagte nicht, dass ich hier einziehen will," entgegnete Sirius kühl.

Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er daran gedacht, seine kleine Wohnung gegen dieses Anwesen auszutauschen. Gerade wollte Sirius noch eine Bemerkung nachschieben, als er plötzlich stutzte.

Wie meinte Regulus das, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr da sein würde? Sirius witterte eine Chance auf wichtige Informationen, blieb aber äußerlich ruhig "Was hast du vor? Willst du deinen Horizont erweitern und deine Machenschaften auf andere Länder ausdehnen?" fragte er spöttisch.

"Selbst wenn es so wäre. Denkst du wirklich, du wärst derjenige, dem ich es erzählen würde?"

Zum ersten Male in all den Jahren, schien Regulus´ perfekte Fassade aus Arroganz und Überheblichkeit Risse zu bekommen.

Er hatte Angst und er schaffte es nicht, diese Tatsache lückenlos zu verbergen. Er selbst war am allermeisten darüber erstaunt, das ihn seine tadellos antrainierte Haltung jetzt im Stich zu lassen schien.

Aber Sirius durfte es auf keinen Fall merken. Also sagte er barsch: "Im übrigen wird dich dieses Haus in deine Träume verfolgen, egal wo du lebst." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend sagte er: "Ist es nicht heute schon so, großer Stern? Wälzt du dich nicht in mondhellen Nächten Schlaf suchend in deinen Kissen und versuchst die Schatten deiner Kindheit abzustreifen?"

„Du warst hier niemals zu Hause, niemals glücklich. Ich weiß es, denn ich habe dich beobachtet. Und ich habe dich nachts wimmern gehört. Erstaunt es dich, dass ich dich so gut kenne?"

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn misstrauisch an.

Regulus wollte Sirius treffen, bis ins Mark wenn er konnte. Er wollte jemanden leiden sehen, für das was er erleiden musste.

Jetzt, wie er überzeugt war.

Doch in Wahrheit für all die Jahre, in denen er das perfekte Kind war und doch so allein. Für all die Jahre in denen Sirius sich auf seine Kosten freigeschwommen hatte von der Familie und er eingesperrt war in ihren Zwängen. Für all die Jahre in denen Sirius beliebt und er bestenfalls gefürchtet war...

Er wollte Sirius Schmerzen zufügen, die er selber niemals aussprechen durfte. Und er wusste, was in diesem Hause geschehen war, würde keinen von beiden je loslassen. Dennoch war er klar im Vorteil, denn im Gegensatz zu Sirius hatte er Grimmauld Place lieben gelernt.

Zu Regulus' und selbst zu Sirius' Überraschung verfehlten die Worte ihr Ziel nicht.

Der misstrauische Blick wandelte sich in einen grimmigen und Sirius packte seinen Bruder wieder am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Mit funkelnden Augen brüllte er den nur wenig Kleineren an. "Pass auf, dass du dir mit deinen Vermutungen nicht irgendwann dein eigenes Grab schaufelst Kleiner! Du hast dich nie für das Innere eines Menschen interessiert, also versuch nicht bei mir damit anzufangen."

Wütend - ob nun über die Worte des Bruders oder über seine eigene Entgleisung, konnte er später nicht mehr sagen - verstärkte sich sein Griff noch. "Hättest du nur einen Funken Verstand, dann könnte das alles dir gehören. Dann würde ich es dir überlassen." Mit einem kräftigen Stoß ließ er Regulus los und wandte sich ab.

"Warum?" fragte er leise, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte.

Bei aller Impulsivität konnte er trotzdem nicht riskieren, den vermeintlichen Feind im Rücken zu haben, auch wenn es sich um seinen Bruder handelte.

"Warum zum Geier musstest du dich ihm anschließen?"

„Weil ich es konnte." Diese simplen Worte peitschten wie Schüsse durch die Dunkelheit.

"Sie wollten MICH, nicht den Namen und nicht den tollen großen Bruder. Mich. Du kannst nicht mal annähernd ermessen, was das für mich bedeutet hat. So jemand wie du würde es nie verstehen. Also mach dir nicht die Mühe, es zu versuchen...Brüderchen."

Für einen Moment herrschte eine Stille in dem großen Haus, wie sie noch nie vorher geherrscht hatte.

Im ersten Moment wollte Sirius wieder zupacken, Regulus erneut schütteln, doch nach dieser Erklärung starrte er seien Bruder nur an. Es war nicht die schreiende Arroganz gewesen, nicht das sprichwörtliche reine Blut, das in Regulus Adern floss. Es war keine Wichtigtuerei, es ging nicht darum in den richtigen Kreisen zu verkehren. Mit einem Male sah Sirius seinen Bruder mit anderen Augen und vieles, was dieser getan hatte während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit machte plötzlich Sinn.

Und schlagartig war Sirius klar, er würde seinen Bruder gehen lassen.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob sich seine Hand und legte sich auf Regulus Schulter, während ihre grauen Augen sich trafen. "Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten Regulus. Möglichkeiten, für die du nicht so einen hohen Preis zahlen musst vielleicht."

Regulus starrte Sirius an.

Ein wahnwitziger Gedanke durchflutete ihn. Er verspürte den Wunsch, Sirius alles zu erzählen.

Ihn einzuweihen in das, was er erlebt hatte, wovon er erfahren hatte und was er versteckt hatte. Es hätte alles so viel leichter gemacht, es jemandem erzählen zu können.

Doch sofort meldeten sich die Bedenken.

Er konnte es nicht tun.

Er konnte Sirius nicht mit in dir Sache hineinziehen. Er hatte nie etwas Gutes für Sirius getan, doch in diesem Moment würde er es tun. Er würde ihn außen vor lassen und seine Probleme allein lösen. Schlimm genug, dass er in der Sache steckte. Er würde nicht noch jemanden mit hineinziehen.

Nicht diesmal.

"Es ist zu spät, Sirius. Zu spät."

Fast traurig sah er Sirius immer noch fest in die Augen. "Für mich ist die Sache gelaufen, schätze ich. Aber du musst mir versprechen vorsichtig zu sein, hörst du."

Eindringlich, fast manisch sprach er auf den Bruder ein. Ihm war plötzlich klar geworden, egal was er von dem anderen hielt, wenn er, Regulus, starb, war Sirius alles, was von der Familie Black noch übrig blieb. Sirius würde der einzige sein, der, in welcher Form auch immer, sich an ihn würde erinnern können.

"Ich habe nie viel für dich getan und wir haben uns nie wirklich gemocht, doch vielleicht tröstet es dich, das ich mich insgeheim immer an dir gemessen habe. Du warst der bessere von uns beiden, schätze ich. Deswegen schwöre mir, sollte mir was passieren, pass auf dich auf. Versprich es mir."

Dieses Geständnis war das ehrlichste, zu dem Regulus je fähig gewesen war und er selbst konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich diese Blöße gab, doch vielleicht war diese Moment zu wichtig, als das er ihn für ein Trugbild seines Egos verschwendete, denn er wollte noch etwas von Sirius.

Dieser hatte vieles erwartet. Dass Regulus seine Hand wegschieben würde, ihn anschreien oder mit weiteren Beleidigungen oder arrogantem Getue zeigen würde, was er von ihm hielt. Aber keinesfalls hätte Sirius irgendeine menschliche Regung erwartet, keine Warnungen an den verhassten Bruder, noch hätte er gedacht, dass Regulus zu solchen Worten überhaupt fähig wäre. Ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, das sich schnell zu einem Brennen steigerte.

Regulus musste verdammt tief in die Machenschaften des dunklen Lords verstrickt sein. Zu tief, um wieder herauszukommen. Und nicht tief genug, um es überleben zu können.

Und nicht der Orden war es, der das Leben seines Bruders gefährdete, auch das erkannte Sirius jetzt.

Und auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass dies vielleicht das letzte Treffen zwischen den beiden Brüdern sein würde, schrieen ihm seine Gefühle förmlich entgegen, dass er etwas tun musste, um Regulus zu helfen.

Er wollte ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Dass er ihn vom Orden des Phönix, von Dumbledore persönlich, an einen sicheren Ort bringen lassen würde. Wenn seine Vermutungen nur ansatzweise stimmten, würden sie Regulus mit Freuden aufnehmen und ihm jeden Schutz gewähren, wenn auch nur durch die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht unschätzbare Informationen liefern konnte.

Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass Regulus nichts passieren würde. Noch nie zuvor hatte Sirius auch nur einen Gedanken an Gefühle zu einem Mitglied seiner Familie verschwendet, doch jetzt schien er alles aufholen zu wollen, was er seinem kleinen Bruder die ganze Zeit versagt hatte.

Er war nicht da gewesen, um ihn vor diesem Fehler zu bewahren, aber er konnte da sein, um ihn vor einem schlimmen Ende zu bewahren. Und vielleicht doch auf den richtigen Weg zurückführen.

„Regulus ich kann…," begann er, doch der Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen lies ihn verstummen.

Was immer passiert war, es musste für die Gegenseite so schlimm gewesen sein, dass Regulus nicht den Hauch einer Chance zu haben schien, egal an welchen Ort man ihn bringen oder unter welchen Schutz man ihn stellen würde. Die ohnehin schon große Wut, die Sirius auf Voldemort und seine Schergen verspürte, wuchs ins Unermessliche.

Dennoch nickte er und brachte ein klares „Ich verspreche es!" heraus. „Was wollen Sie von dir?"

Das tut nichts zur Sache", kam die kurze und schroffe Antwort. „Aber ich schenke dir etwas, als Wiedergutmachung für alles, was ich dir angetan habe sozusagen. Deine Freunde, sie sind in Gefahr. Der Lord ist hinter den Potters her. Ich habe ihnen etwa Zeit verschafft, denn sie suchen nun nach mir. Doch bald werden sie in Godrics Hollow auftauchen. Mach damit, was immer du willst. Es wird alles sein, was ich dir sagen kann."

Regulus hatte nach wie vor nicht die Absicht, Sirius in irgendetwas einzuweihen, was ihn und seine kurze Karriere bei den Todessern betraf. Zu viel war zwischen den Brüdern vorgefallen, als das er diese Intimitäten hätte Sirius mitteilen können. Er hatte sich entschieden und würde nun die Konsequenzen tragen.

Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass die Gleichgesinnten, mit denen er sich umgeben hatte, sich gegen ihn wenden könnten. Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, herauszufinden, wie weit er von diesen - konnte er sie noch Menschen nennen? - entfernt war.

Er hatte sehr konkrete Vorstellungen vom Leben und seinen Regeln gehabt, als er sich der Gefolgschaft des Lords angeschlossen hatte und sie schienen ihm all die Möglichkeiten zu eröffnen, die ihm die Gesellschaft bisher verweigert hatte. Dort war er jemand gewesen, hatte er geglaubt.

Doch die Wahrheit sah anders aus.

Er zählte auch dort gar nichts. Er war nur Mittel zum Zweck und danach entbehrlich geworden und nicht einer seiner ´Freunde´ hatte ihm zur Seite gestanden, als er gegen die miese Behandlung aufbegehrt hatte. Stattdessen waren sie alle schnell bereit gewesen, auf ihn zu verzichten, so wie Schakale, die ihre Artgenossen am Aas verbissen um selbst mehr abzubekommen. Da endlich war ihm klar geworden, dass sie alle nur niedere Kreaturen waren, die sich an Voldemorts Aas die Bäuche voll schlugen. Skrupellose Verbrecher, denen es egal war, wenn sie über Leichen gingen, die teilweise sogar Spaß daran hatten, ihre sadistischen Neigungen auszuleben und sich dadurch erhaben zu fühlen.

Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem er beschlossen hatte, auszusteigen. Doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass man aus Voldemorts Gefolgschaft nicht einfach ausstieg...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein bleiches Gesicht, als wolle er die Bilder die ihn quälten wegwischen. Er zwang sich zur Ordnung. Es gab etwas zu erledigen, bevor er sich seinem Schicksal stellte, oder sich ihm zu entziehen versuchte. Welche Alternative es sein würde, würde die nächste Zukunft bringen.

"Hör mir zu. Es ist nicht viel Zeit. Oben in Mutters Zimmer habe ich etwas deponiert. Ich sage dir nicht wo, aber du wirst es finden, wenn es Zeit ist. Solltest du es finden, dann verschwende keinen Gedanken mehr an mich, denn dann werde ich sicher tot sein."

"Es tut also nichts zur Sache, aber es ist wichtig genug, dass sie dich töten werden." Sirius schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, aber mit Regulus zu diskutieren würde nichts bringen. Also mussten sie sich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren und dies schien seinem Bruder sehr wichtig zu sein.

"Und was ist wenn ich es finde?"

„Es ist der Schlüssel zum Ende der dunklen Ära. Das allein wird nicht ihn nicht stürzen, aber wenn du es genau untersuchst, wirst du feststellen, wie er zu besiegen ist. Es ist ein Puzzleteil zum wahren Wesen des dunklen Lords doch was es genau ist, wage ich nicht zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er nicht schon ganz in der Nähe ist, vielleicht durchdringen seine Gedanken schon meine. Also denke ich nicht einmal an das Kleinod. Denke daran, du kannst nur besiegen, was du kennst und es wird dir dabei helfen, deinen Gegner kennen zu lernen. Ich werde jetzt gehen, denn du bist in Gefahr, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist und sie werden bald wissen, wo ich bin. Hüte dich und unseren Namen und denk an das Kleinod. Es wird dir vielleicht eines Tages helfen, wenn es mir schon nicht helfen konnte."

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wendete sich zum gehen. Doch er drehte sich noch mal um und sah seinem Bruder ein letztes Mal in die Augen.

"Ich weiß, dass du am liebsten sofort suchen würdest, wovon ich sprach. Aber bedenke, du wirst es nur finden wenn ich tot bin. Wie sieht's aus, großer Bruder? Wünscht du es dir?"

Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag auf Regulus Gesicht, als Sirius ihn fassungslos anstarrte, doch er ersparte Sirius die Antwort und nahm wortlos Abschied von seinem Elternhaus.

Was immer die Zukunft bringen würde, er hatte getan, was nötig und möglich war und würde sein Schicksal erwarten.


	2. Dumbledores Informant

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Dumbledores Informant**_

Es war dunkel.

Nur das bläulich wabernde Licht aus dem kleinen Steingefäß erleuchtete das Gesicht des Mannes, der sich auf den Inhalt des Gefäßes konzentrierte. Er fuhr mit zwei Fingern unter die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille und rieb sich die Augen.

Er saß nun schon eine Weile hier und besah sich Gedankenfetzen und Bilder längst vergangener Tage und jüngerer Ereignisse und wusste: die Antwort war hier zu finden. Aber er sah sie einfach noch nicht. Manchmal dauerte es nur Minuten, bis er eine Lösung fand, manchmal Wochen. Aber er war sich sicher, irgendwann würde er sie finden.

Er brauchte nur Geduld.

Doch in bösen Zeiten wie diesen war Geduld eine äußerst begrenzte Tugend und auch ihn verschonte der Zeitdruck nicht. Er atmete durch und wollte eben wieder in sein Denkarium schauen, als Fawkes zu ihm auf den Schreibtisch geflogen kam und ihn anstieß.

"Ja, du hast Recht, mein Freund. Etwas zur falschen Zeit erzwingen zu wollen, verdirbt meist alles."

Seufzend schob er das Denkarium beiseite und hatte freie Sicht auf einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Gegenstand dahinter. Es war eine kleine Phiole mit undefinierbarer Flüssigkeit darin, die meistens kristallklar war. Doch jetzt leuchtete sie Rubinrot. Dumbledore war sofort voll konzentriert.

Rot bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Er nahm einen merkwürdig schillernden Umhang von der Wand, griff sich seinen altmodischen, aber mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien versehenen Besen von der Wand, öffnete das Fenster. Er warf sich im starten den Umhang über und war gleich darauf verschwunden. Unsichtbar flog er durch die kühle Nachtluft, nur begleitet von Fawkes, der hoch über ihm seine Runden flog und jegliche Gefahr sofort melden würde. Bald würde er den vereinbarten Treffpunkt erreicht haben.

Den Punkt, an dem sein Informant mit was auch immer für eiligen Nachrichten auf ihn wartete. Dort hinten war es, eine dunkle Häuserecke wie es sie in der Millionenstadt London ungezählt gab. Nur er und sein Informant wussten, welche Ecke es war. Er begann den Sinkflug und tatsächlich, dort im Halbdunkel erkannte er eine hagere Gestalt in unverkennbarer Haltung.

Severus Snape.

Auf äußerste angespannt hatte er auf das Eintreffen des älteren Mannes gewartet. Wie jedes Mal war es auch diesmal ein riskantes Unterfangen, sich mit Dumbledore zu treffen und Snape hatte alle Vorkehrungen getroffen und selbst angesichts dieser wichtigen Nachricht auf den passenden Zeitpunkt gewartet.

Und die fieberhafte Suche nach einem Abtrünnigen war ein perfekter Zeitpunkt. Die mordlüsternen Anhänger Voldemorts vermuteten auch ihn auf der Suche nach dem Verräter und so konnte er sich – in angemessenem Rahmen – frei bewegen. Erst Dumbledores Eintreffen veranlasste Snape, aus dem Halbdunkeln zu treten. Ohne große Vorrede und mit hellwachem, ständig umherschweifendem Blick kam er sofort zur Sache.

„Es gibt einen Verräter in Ihren Reihen Dumbledore," sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „Sie müssen sofort handeln." Snape war noch nie ein Mensch vieler Worte gewesen, aber aufgrund der Dringlichkeit der Angelegenheit beschränkte er sich auf das wesentlichste, ohne jedoch dabei respektlos zu werden.

"Wer?"

Dumbledore war aufs Äußerste alarmiert. Das Snape ihn nicht ohne Grund gerufen hatte, war ihm sofort klar, doch dass er ihm einen Verräter präsentieren würde, darauf war der Schulleiter nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Selbst wenn er die Vermutung schon lange hegte.

Zu viel war schief gegangen und zu viele gut vorbereitete Aktionen erfolglos gewesen. Zu viele ihrer Mitstreiter waren quasi ins offene Messer gelaufen, ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

Endlich nun sollte er erfahren, wer ihnen das angetan hatte. Er fasste Snape am Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wer, Severus? Sagen sie es mir." Der irritierte Blick seines Gegenübers veranlasste Dumbledore, Snape sofort loszulassen. Doch den Blick änderte er nicht.

Dass seine Information von äußerster Wichtigkeit war, war Snape klar gewesen. Dass Dumbledore interessiert reagieren würde auch. Aber die heftige Reaktion des älteren Mannes machte ihn etwas nervös. Vielleicht hatte er zu vorschnell gehandelt, vielleicht hätte er weitere Nachforschungen betreiben sollen. Schnell wurde jedoch die aufkommende Nervosität wieder abgelöst von seiner normalen, sachlichen Denkweise. Sicher, er hatte einen Verdacht, aber es gab mehrere Gründe, diesen nicht vor dem Schulleiter zu äußern. Nicht bevor es wirklich erwiesen war...

"Ein Name ist nicht gefallen," sagte er daher und die Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in Dumbledores Augen wider. "Aber er muss in engem Kontakt mit Potter stehen."

"Sie müssen doch einen Verdacht haben, wer es ist, Severus."

Dumbledore konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Zu sehr hatte er gehofft, es würde endlich ein Ende haben.

Im engen Kontakt zu den Potters...

Da kamen einige in Frage. Dennoch… wirklich enge Kontakte hatten die Potters Momentan nur sehr wenige. Einfach deswegen, weil sie nicht mehr wussten, wem man trauen konnte. Sie und die Longbottoms hatten beschlossen, sich so gut wie möglich zurückzuziehen, schon um die beiden Jungen aus den Konflikten herauszuhalten. Denn beide Paare, sowohl James und Lily Potter als auch Frank und Alice Longbottom standen auf der Abschussliste ganz oben. Immerhin hatten es alle vier mehrfach geschafft, Voldemort und seinen Häschern nur knapp zu entkommen. Also wer konnte es sein, der den Potters immer noch nahe stand?

Snapes Blick löste sich von Dumbledore und wieder schien er die enge Gasse nach Zeichen von ungewollten Zuhörern abzusuchen.

"Sie wissen, wie ich zu Potter und seinen Freunden stehe, aber die Zeit drängt und durch diesen neuen Verbündeten sind die Potters in noch größere Gefahr gekommen. Sie... wir haben nur etwas Zeit bekommen, weil es auch auf unserer Seite einen Abtrünnigen gibt, auf dessen Suche sich nun alle begeben." Aus irgendeinem Grunde hatte Snape ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, Dumbledore seinen Verdacht mitzuteilen. Zu sehr war der Konflikt zwischen ihm und dem betreffenden eskaliert und er konnte und wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr vertraute. Aber wenn er es geschickt anstellte, kam er vielleicht von selbst darauf.

"Es hat uns alle erstaunt, aber auch Regulus Black hat sich anders entschieden und will aussteigen..."

War es Zufall, dass dieser Name jetzt fiel?

Dumbledores Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Hatte Snape etwa Sirius in Verdacht, wegen seines Todesserbruders? Oder war gar ihr Verhältnis ein willkommener Anlass für eine solche Äußerung.

Dumbledore wischte den Gedanken beiseite. Er wollte nicht denen misstrauen, die ihm treu ergeben waren. Und Sirius WAR ihm treu zur Seite gestanden. Das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Aber vielmehr interessierte ihn die Tatsache, das Regulus den Todessern abgeschworen hatte.

Warum?

Was konnte geschehen sein? Und was würde noch geschehen?

"Wissen sie, was passiert ist Severus? Warum hat der junge Black die Todesser verlassen? Vielleicht gibt es einen Zusammenhang oder wir können daraus wertvolle Informationen für uns ableiten."

"Entgegen seiner Vorstellung liefen die Dinge bei den Todessern wohl etwas... anders ab." Für einen kurzen Moment schienen die dunklen Augen Snapes aufzublitzen.

"Er kam mit den Gepflogenheiten nicht mehr klar, wie es scheint. Allerdings war er nicht clever genug, sich nach Alternativen umzusehen, die sein Überleben sichern. Und nun suchen sie ihn. Warum die Suche allerdings plötzlich vorrangig geworden ist, weiß ich nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber vielleicht haben Sie da ihren Zusammenhang."

Insgeheim bedauerte er, sich nicht weiter mit Regulus befasst zu haben, denn vielleicht wäre er wirklich ein wichtiger Informant gewesen. Vor allem, wenn sein Verdacht stimmte - woran Snape nicht einen Moment zweifelte.

"Ich denke, dass er für uns nützlich sein könnte, und da ich selbst an der Suche beteiligt bin..."

Dumbledore tat, als habe er Snapes Bemerkung überhört.

Dennoch begann der Gedanke in ihm zu nagen. Black. Aber sie hatten sich nie verstanden und Sirius hatte seiner ganzen Familie den Rücken gekehrt, als er alt genug war, diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

Nein, er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Dennoch verschwand der Gedanke nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

"Es wird Zeit, dass sie zurückgehen, Severus. Man wird sie sonst vielleicht vermissen und das können wir nicht riskieren." Ob Snape mehr wusste oder nicht, Dumbledore würde es hier und jetzt nicht erfahren. Das wusste er.

"Versuchen sie, herauszufinden, warum Regulus so wichtig ist. Und sollten sie einen Hinweis erhalten, wo er sich aufhält, geben sie uns eine Vorlaufzeit. Vielleicht ist der Junge der Schlüssel, nach dem wir so lange schon suchen."

Er bestieg seinen Besen, doch bevor er sich abstieß sah er Snape noch einmal mit seinen durchdringend blauen Augen an.

"Und Severus...seien sie vorsichtig."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten erhob er sich in die Lüfte und ließ einen merkwürdig berührten Snape zurück

4


	3. Fidelius Zauber

_**Kapitel 3**_

_**Fidelius-Zauber**_

Dumbledores ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, sofort in die Schule zurückzukehren nach dem Treffen, doch nach Snapes Eröffnung hatte er den Plan spontan geändert. Sein Weg führte ihn jetzt nach Godrics Hollow, zum Haus der Potters. Wenn die Todesser wirklich hinter Regulus her waren, bedeutete das einen wertvollen Aufschub, den sie unbedingt nutzen mussten.

Es galt, ein sicheres Versteck für die junge Familie zu finden. Dumbledore hatte schon eine sehr genaue Vorstellung, wie sich das bewerkstelligen ließ, doch dazu musste er James Potter erst überzeugen, sich zu verstecken. Er war sicher, der junge Mann würde sich nicht verkriechen wollen, sondern lieber kämpfen.

Noch bevor er dieses Problem für sich befriedigend mit Argumenten unterlegt hatte, war er bereits am Ziel. Unter ihm leuchteten die Laternen und Fenster der kleinen Siedlung auf und auch das Haus der Potters war noch beleuchtet. Dabei war es schon sehr spät. Dumbledore war beunruhigt.

Geschickt stieg er vom Besen ab und ging hinüber zur Eingangstür. Er klopfte. Drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören. Die eine gehörte James Potter, die andere seiner Frau. Dir dritte Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung und Dumbledore konnte sie nicht identifizieren. Er hörte James sagen, er werde nicht gehen, bevor er nicht wisse, warum.

Es schien, als habe niemand sein Klopfen gehört. Also wiederholte er es, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck.

Die Stimmen im Inneren verstummten.

Erst in diesem Moment überlegte Dumbledore, wen sie vielleicht um diese Zeit erwarteten. Hastig rief er: "Phönixfeder" und hoffte, dass man ihn diesmal sofort gehört hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und mit Zauberstab im Anschlag öffnete...Sirius Black.

Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als er Dumbledore gegenüber stand, doch Sirius ignorierte es. Er steckte den Zauberstab augenblicklich weg und ließ den Älteren mit einem mehr oder weniger freundlichen "Guten Abend" ein. Es war ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt für einen netten Plausch oder eine Besprechung über bevorstehende Einsätze und es war Sirius anzusehen, dass er von dem überraschenden Besuch wenig begeistert war. Er musste James davon überzeugen, seine Sachen zu packen und sowohl dieser als auch Lily machten keine Anstalten, auf ihn zu hören.

"Bitte kommen Sie doch herein," unterbrach die helle Stimme Lilys seine Gedanken. Lächelnd nahm die junge Frau Dumbledore am Arm und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. "Sie müssen Sirius entschuldigen, manchmal vergisst er wirklich alle Manieren."

Auch ihr gefiel der späte Besuch nicht, einerseits wegen der Spannung des vorangegangenen Gesprächs und andererseits bedeutete Dumbledores Auftauchen nicht unbedingt Befreiung von den Sorgen.

Aber deswegen konnten sie sich trotzdem wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen, befand Lily und warf sowohl Sirius als auch James - vorsorglich - einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu.

James stand wie ein begossener Pudel in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte Dumbledore an, den Lily ins Wohnzimmer geführt hatte. Dicht gefolgt von Sirius, der fahrig und wenig begeistert wirkte. "Sir? Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Na, na James. Keine Sorge. Mein Besuch ist rein privat." Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Was er zu sagen hatte, brannte ihm unter den Nägeln, doch er wollte es James allein sagen.

Nicht Lily, und besonders nicht Sirius.

Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, ihn hier anzutreffen. "_Sie sind doch Freunde"_ sagte er sich selbst und hörte wie eine dumpfe Glocke Snapes Kommentar: _Jemand aus dem engsten Umfeld der Potters_.

Sein Blick wanderte automatisch wieder zu Sirius. Dieser schien zu bemerken, das Dumbledore ihn merkwürdig musterte. Was immer es war, was Dumbledore von den Potters wollte, er schien nicht in die Pläne des Alten zu passen, oder was sonst sollte dieser Blick?

Dass er selbst sich merkwürdig verhalten hatte, dass es eigentlich an der Tagesordnung war, dass jeder jedem misstraute und private Besuche nicht eine große Verschwörung bedeuten mussten, kam Sirius nicht in den Sinn.

"Dann wird's ja ne nette kleine Party," brummte er statt dessen, was ihm von beiden Freunden wieder einen strafenden Blick einbrachte. "Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen," lächelte Lily Sirius an und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen. Wie sich ein erwachsener Mann noch immer so kindisch benehmen konnte, würde ihr immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore etwas mit James zu besprechen hatte, aber soviel Feingefühl, es zu merken war wohl nur Frauen gegeben. Natürlich war auch sie neugierig, denn Dumbledore kam sie nicht spät abends ohne Grund besuchen. Und natürlich würde sie ihrem Mann später die Neuigkeiten entlocken. Aber hier bahnte sich ein Konflikt an und in diesen Zeiten war Vertrauen ein wertvolles Gut.

"Hör auf zu meckern und beweg dich," zischte sie deshalb Sirius zu und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß, bevor sie ihrem verdutzt schauenden Mann noch ein Lächeln schenkte. "Wir wollen unseren Besuchern doch wenigstens einen Tee anbieten oder?" Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch sie durch die Tür und James und Dumbledore blieben allein im Wohnzimmer zurück. Der junge Mann fühlte sich unwohl.

Es war einfach eine merkwürdige Sache.

Erst Sirius, der ihm am liebsten sofort den Koffer packen wollte und dann Dumbledore, der so häufig nach Godrics Hollow kam, wie Voldemort selbst. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er Dumbledore ansprechen sollte. So entstand eine peinliche Pause, die er so schnell wie möglich mit Worten füllen wollte, denn Dumbledore machte keine Anstalten. Stattdessen blickte dieser er zur Tür, als wolle er sich versichern, dass von dort niemand käme.

"Setzen sie sich doch Professor", sagte James schließlich und hoffte inständig, Lily und Sirius mögen bald zurückkommen. "Tee wird sicher gleich fertig s..."

"Shhh", machte Dumbledore und sah noch einmal zur Tür hinüber. "Hör zu James. Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren. Was macht Sirius hier?" Seine Augen durchbohrten James förmlich, so dass dieser nicht zögerte zu antworten.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht genau", sagte er ehrlich. "Er will, dass wir hier verschwinden. Aber warum, das hat er mir noch nicht gesagt. Nur das es eilt."

Dumbledores Mine verfinsterte sich. Black wusste es also schon. Aber woher wenn nicht...? Er verlegte den Gedanken auf später, denn es gab jetzt Wichtigeres.

"Hör zu James. Sirius hat recht. Sie sind hinter euch her und es gibt konkrete Pläne. Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch nicht hier sind ist Sirius´ Bruder. Er Voldemort verraten und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie sind hinter ihm her, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn haben werden und spätestens dann seid ihr hier nicht mehr sicher. Deine Frau, du und der Junge, ihr müsst untertauchen."

James' Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Hochkonzentriert hing er an Dumbledores Lippen, als der Ältere fortfuhr. Doch die eigentliche Botschaft schien nur langsam zu ihm durchzusickern. "Regulus...weiß Sirius davon?"

"Ich nehme es stark an", sagte Dumbledore. "Weswegen sollte er sonst hier sein. Aber darum musst du dir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Es geht um euch, verstehst du? Erinnere dich an den Plan, den wir für diese Fälle ausgehandelt haben..."

"Der Fideliuszauber", sagte James tonlos.

Es würde für sie ein Leben im gläsernen Käfig bedeuten, unfähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen oder gar zu kämpfen. Sie würden an ihr Haus gebunden die Zeit abwarten müssen, ohne etwas zum Kampf beitragen zu können. Wie konnte Dumbledore das von ihm verlangen.

"Ja, der Fidelius. Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit so lange wir nicht wissen, wer alles zu ihnen gehört. Wir können niemandem trauen James." Unbewusst sah Dumbledore wieder zur Tür hinüber.

"Niemandem. Ich selbst werde euer Geheimniswahrer sein. Das ist der bestmögliche Schutz, den ich dir und deiner Familie anbieten kann. Du musst dich rasch entscheiden, denn die Vorbereitungen werden noch einmal wertvolle Zeit verschlingen. Sprich mit deiner Frau, erklär ihr alles und dann lass uns beginnen."

Eindringlicher denn je sah Dumbledore James an. Dieser zögerte, doch der Ernst der Lage war ihm durchaus bewusst. Schließlich nickte er.

"Gut, Junge", lächelte Dumbledore sichtlich erleichtert. "Dann sprich du mit Lily und ich bring Sirius von hier weg, damit..."

"Nein!" unterbrach ihn James energisch. "Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Sirius bleibt. Ich weiß ihr Angebot zu schätzen, doch ich kann es nicht annehmen. Sie sind zu wichtig, als das wir das riskieren könnten. Ich werde Sirius darum bitten. Wenn es jemanden außer Ihnen gibt, dem ich das Leben meiner Familie anvertrauen würde, dann er."

"Aber...", versuchte Dumbledore zu intervenieren, doch es war zu spät. Sirius stand bereits in der Tür...

„Aber einem Black vertraut man keine Leben an? Aber Sirius Black ist nicht in der Lage, für so etwas? Bitte, reden Sie doch weiter Sir!"

Auch wenn er nur den Schluss des Gesprächs gehört hatte, war Sirius klar, dass Dumbledore mindestens genauso viel wusste wie er selbst. Woher auch immer, aber dass Dumbledore mit verblüffenden Informationen überraschte, war keine Neuigkeit. Schon oft hatten er und James sich gefragt, wie der Alte so gut informiert sein konnte.

Oder besser, durch wen.

Unsanft stellte Sirius das Tablett auf den Tisch und blickte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen an. Dass dieser ihm offensichtlich nicht zutraute, mit allen Mitteln das Leben seiner Freunde zu beschützen, traf ihn zutiefst.

"Oder hat es einen anderen Grund, ihr aber? Wir können doch offen reden oder?"

Auch Lily war inzwischen zurückgekommen und betrachtete mit großen Augen die Szene, die sich im Wohnzimmer abspielte. "Was ist los?" war das einzige, was sie noch herausbekam.

"Aber du wirst der erste sein, auf den man tippen wird, wenn jemand erfährt, dass wir den Fidelius für die drei angewendet haben," erwiderte Dumbledore absolut überzeugend.

"Seid doch vernünftig. Sirius ist sicher einer der vertrauenswürdigsten Menschen, die ich kenne, aber es wäre schon dem Kleinen gegenüber unverantwortlich, den besten Freund seines Vaters zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Und spätestens seit heute Abend weiß ich, dass es einen Spion in unseren Reihen gibt. Was, wenn er von unserem Plan erfährt? Wie lange wirst du dem Imperius standhalten, Sirius? Wie lange wirst du dein Schweigen unter dem Cruciatus aufrecht erhalten können. Nein, es ist einfach zu unsicher. Versteht ihr das den nicht?"

Dumbledores Blick ruhte jetzt auf Lily und er hoffte, dass sie seinen Appell verstehen würde. Doch bevor sie dazu etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich James wieder ein.

"Sirius? sagte er, ohne den Blick von Dumbledore zu lassen. "Wie siehst du die Sache? Willst du, dass wir es Dumbledore überlassen?" In jeder Silbe dieser Frage steckte bereits die erwartete Antwort und James war sicher, Sirius hatte ihn verstanden.

"Sirius wird genug damit zu tun haben, seinen Bruder zu retten, James", warf Dumbledore nicht ohne Berechnung ein und brachte Sirius tatsächlich einen Moment aus dem Konzept. Er starrte den Älteren an.

Woher wusste Dumbledore von Regulus?

Die Worte seines Bruders klangen in seinem Kopf. _Wie siehts aus, wünscht du dir jetzt meinen Tod?_

Ja, stellte Sirius mit Erschrecken fest.

Ja, in diesem Moment wünschte er sich kaum etwas mehr. Er wünschte sich, das zu suchen, was Regulus versteckt hatte, um denen zu helfen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten als sein eigener Bruder. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl...

Seine Stimme klang eisig, als er schließlich Dumbledore antwortete "da gibt es nichts mehr zu retten."

Dann drehte er sich zu James und sah ihn mit noch immer funkelnden Augen an. "Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass wir es Dumbledore machen lassen. ICH werde es machen. Auf die Idee wird kein Mensch kommen, eben WEIL es so nahe liegend ist, verstehst du?" James nickte Sirius erleichtert zu.

Dumbledore schien jedoch wenig erfreut. "Du weißt also schon, in welchen Schwierigkeiten er steckt?" fragte er, erneutes Misstrauen unterdrückend. "Wann hast du ihn gesehen?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Sirius offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, denn er zögerte. James jedoch schien diese Vermutung plötzlich auch sehr plausibel.

"Du hast Regulus getroffen? Warum hast du es mir nicht sofort gesagt, Sirius?" James schien enttäuscht und besorgt zugleich zu sein. Er wusste um das schwierige Verhältnis der Brüder, doch Sirius hatte Regulus nie wirklich gehasst, auch wenn er es selber immer geglaubt hatte.

„Wieso zum Teufel denkt ihr, bin ich sofort hergekommen?" Der wilde Glanz in Sirius' Augen verstärkte sich noch. „Von wem sollte ich sonst solche Informationen bekommen? Voldemort verkehrt nicht bei mir zum Tee…" Er wandte sich ab.

„Der einzige Vorteil, den uns die Dummheit von Regulus bringt, ist der, dass er mir gesagt hat, was Sache ist. Einmal in seinem Leben wollte er etwas für andere tun…" Mit verschränkten Armen drehte Sirius sich wieder zu den anderen. Er wollte nicht über seinen Bruder reden, nicht bevor seine Freunde nicht in Sicherheit waren. Und vielleicht auch dann noch nicht.

„Erst vor ein paar Stunden… bei ihm… bei uns zu Hause," murmelte er noch als Antwort auf Dumbledores Frage.

"Regulus hat dich gewarnt?" schaltete sich Lily wieder ins Gespräch ein.

"Aber wenn er das getan hat, dann kann er nicht so schlecht sein, wie wir immer dachten." Sie trat an Sirius heran und legte dem hochgewachsenen Mann ihre Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu sich herum zu ziehen, damit er ihr direkt in die tiefgrünen Augen sehen musste.

"Du solltest IHM helfen, Sirius. Nicht uns. Wir haben viele Freunde, aber er hat niemanden außer dir." James nickte schweren Herzens als Sirius hilfesuchend zu ihm hinüber sah.

Selbst Dumbledore nickte.

"Wir werden die Verfolgung aufnehmen, sobald die drei in Sicherheit sind, Sirius. Ich bete, dass wir ihn zuerst finden, denn ich denke, er könnte uns eine große Hilfe sein. Aber ohne dich wird er uns nicht einmal zuhören. Du weißt das selbst am besten, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte Lilys Hand ab.

"Es ist zu spät, niemand kann ihm mehr helfen," blaffte er in die Runde. Dass Regulus seine Hilfe ausgeschlagen hatte, wollte er nicht zugeben. Er wusste, keiner der Anwesenden würde daran zweifeln, dass er nicht alles versucht hätte, aber in diesem Moment siegte der Stolz über die Vernunft.

Er wollte nicht als Verlierer dastehen, hier, vor Dumbledore und vor James.

"Und für eine Verfolgung braucht ihr mich nicht, der Orden hat eine Menge guter Leute. Aber für den Fidelius kommt niemand von denen in Frage!" Es war mehr als nur das Bedürfnis seine Freunde zu retten, das erkannte Sirius plötzlich.

"Und James hat recht Sir," sprach er jetzt Dumbledore mit ernster Miene an. "Sie sind unersetzlich im Kampf gegen Voldemort... und Sie müssten doch wissen, dass ich mit einigem fertig werde, wenn es darum geht meinem Kumpel hier zur Seite zu stehen oder?"

Niemand sagte etwas.

James wollte Sirius, doch er fand, er habe nicht das Recht, ihn zu dieser Entscheidung zu zwingen. Aber hatte er das Recht, ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen? Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Frau, doch in diesem Moment meldete sich das Baby. Es war offensichtlich von dem lauten Gespräch geweckt worden. "Entschuldigt mich, ich muss nach Harry sehen."

Lily war unsicher, denn ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, es würde Sirius irgendwann leid tun. Sie dachte an Petunia. Dass Sirius für James und seine Familie alles tun würde, wusste Lily. Aber konnten sie ihm das abverlangen? Die Entschlossenheit in Sirius Gesicht ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel darüber, dass die Entscheidung bereits gefallen war. Also beschloss sie, es ihm leichter zu machen.

"Sirius." Der Angesprochene hob den Blick.

"Egal wie du dich entscheidest, es wird zwischen uns nichts ändern." Er wollte gerade protestieren, als sie fortfuhr: "Aber wenn du dich für uns entscheidest, habe ich um James Harry und mich keine Sorge." Sie lächelte aufmunternd und verschwand auf der Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk.

Übrig waren nun James, Sirius und Dumbledore. James stellte sich hinter Sirius und sagte zu Dumbledore gewandt: "Ich will, dass Sirius es macht, Sir."

Dumbledore nickte resigniert.

"Dann werde ich alles veranlassen, damit dein Bruder gefunden wird Sirius und wir erfahren, was ihn von der dunklen Seite fortgetrieben hat. Ich hoffe, es hilft uns, denn sonst weiß ich nicht, wie lange ihr euch verstecken müsst James. Jetzt packt ein paar Sachen zusammen. Bis alles geklärt ist, werden wir euch im Hauptquartier unterbringen und später könnt ihr hierher zurückkommen." Auch wenn Dumbledore wieder geschäftsmäßig wurde, das ungute Gefühl im Magen blieb.

Was, wenn Sirius einen anderen Grund gehabt hatte, sich zu weigern nach Regulus zu suchen...

Danach zu fragen, war es jedenfalls zu spät. Er baute auf das Vertrauen, das James und Lily Sirius entgegenbrachten und hoffte einfach, es würde alles gut gehen.

Entschlossen nickte Sirius. Ihm war klar, was diese Entscheidung bedeutete. Er wusste nicht, ob Regulus zu retten war, aber er wusste eines. Sein Bruder hatte seine Chance bekommen…und sie ausgeschlagen und er würde auf keinen Fall auch nur einen der Potters hergeben für die wage Hoffnung, Regulus könne es beim nächsten mal anders machen.

James und er sahen sich an.

Es schien, als wisse jeder, was der andere dachte. Sirius grinste James an und sagte: „Gute Entscheidung. Immerhin arbeiten wir schon seit Jahren im Team. Warum sollten wir jetzt nach anderen Partnern suchen, was Alter?"

James lächelte schief, doch insgeheim dachte er genauso. Keiner wusste, was die Zukunft brachte doch wenn noch dunklere Zeiten auf sie zu kamen, wollte er niemand anderen neben sich wissen, als seinen besten Freund und Vertrauten, Sirius Black.

6


End file.
